


All I want

by Kitsunebi20



Series: 7 days of short story challenge [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi20/pseuds/Kitsunebi20
Summary: Day 4- all I want
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Series: 7 days of short story challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, look. It's IDOLISH7's turn!" Ryuu pointing at the screen in their dressing room.

"Hmnn..." Tenn only give a short response as he focused to the performance of the seven guys espcially at the a familiar redhead among them.

_____________________________________________________  
I have a little brother. 

A sweet and innocent little brother, who loved by everyone around him. The one I cherish dearly every single day, my one and only precious little brother. I’m always wish for his happiness and hoping nothing harm will comes his way. All I want is for his smile to never fade. 

Since when was I become this greedy?

When I see your face on the screen, you look so far away. I’m become selfish, even though I’m the one who leave you alone first. I never knew human can make such desire to monopolize. Stop smiling to other. Look only to me. Think only about me. Say only my name. These kind of thoughts have drive me crazy enough to ever made me think about lock you up so that no one will steal you away from me. 

Lately, I can’t describe just how much crazy my fantasy go. 

I want you on my bed, suppress you under me as I take my claim of you. I bet your furiously blushing face will look as good as the cheerful one. If I kiss you deep till you are out of breath, will it trigger your asthma? Then forgive me in chance I lost my self-control, because all I can think of is how sweet your lips taste. And as I take off your clothes one by one, let me explore every part of you even the part I have never seen. Let me know every crevice, every point of pleasure. With my hand and lips, I want to know it all. Show me all of you.

I love your singing voice. But I wonder what kind of sound will you make if I play you rough? I’m sure even your moan will sound lovely. I want to hear your cry begging for my name as I hitting you with pleasure over and over again. I want to see your face gasps for air as you desperately trying to keep up. In chase I play too rough, look at me and tell me with your beautiful sunset-orbs, do you want me to kiss your forehead and tears? Want me to stroke your hair like what I always do in the past? I’m promise I will be good just for you. 

I want to rip off your innocent and fill you up with my desire, while embrace you close in this rising heat to the point I think we have caught on fever. We can take a moment or two to resting on each other and sharing warmth. Then let’s finish with one more kiss on lips.   
__________________________________________________

"I'm the worst."

"Huh? Are you okay?" Ryuu and Gaku turn their head to their center in sync. 

"Ah, No. I'm fine." Tenn answered not convincing.

"Riku is too innocent...."

"Even so, I still want him."


	2. Riku's side

"Tenn-nii.”   
“Yes, Riku?”  
“I love Tenn-nii!”  
Tenn giggle at the sudden confession. “I love you too, Riku.”  
“I love you the most!” said Riku looking distatisfied.   
“I know, I know. Me too.”   
____________________________________________

I have a brother. 

A gentle and kind, my talented twin who always take a care of me since our childhood days. He is so beautiful that you can mistake him with an angel. Despite being twins, he looks much more mature and elegant than me. Somehow he give some vibe of a saint, a comfortable aura that can make you feel at ease. He is my dearest twin. He is my star.

When he is gone, I feel my world crashing. 

We reunite after five years long, now I don’t want to let him go again, then later this feelings grew wilder the more time passed by. I never knew human can have such hunger of someone. Look at me more. Talk to me more. Praise me more. More and more shower your attention for me and only me. Will you take this selfish request of mine and show me the you that no ones know?

Lately I can help but think, this isn’t a brotherly love anymore. 

I want you on top of me, claiming me as yours. I bet devilish face will look more stunning than your usual one. I want to see those deep-pink eyes of yours filled with your lust on me. And I will make sure to give myself for you willingly. Play me as you please, I want to feel your touch exploring my bare skin slowly and gently. But please don’t take too long because sometime I got impatient so fast. 

Kiss my head. Kiss my lips. I want one on my neck and shoulder too. Down there is ticklish so forgive me if laugh too much. Don’t bother to playing ‘good’ or ‘gentle’ with me. Mess me up, do as rough as you can. I’m no longer the fragile little brother you must protect. I’m no glass that will broke in one touch. I’m no longer want to be good. Let’s set the night on fire of lust and desire and I will sing you my pleasure cries to tell you my feelings. 

For all I want is you. 

In chance you are worried either I was in pain, just call my name. Your voice is the most beautiful sound in the world. For once I want to hear it calling my name as you are out of breath. I’m sure it will hear just as sweet as always. Please just stole me away into dreamland where our night goes everlasting and don’t wake me up ever again. 

“Tenn-nii is too kind…”

“To have such fantasies about him, I’m the worst.”

“But still…. I want him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I supposed to post this yesterday. Please leave me a comment because this is the first time I try to make a little 'sensual' context. '///')


End file.
